The Crow
by Gothic Tigress
Summary: ...sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right. SSHP Ds abuse,VampSev,character death,TempOnHOLD
1. Know Your Place

**A/N**: Hey guys I'm attempting my first snarry fic… well first Harry Potter anything really anyway I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone from Harry Potter (DH would have been way better if I did) nor do I own the movie the crow.

**Summary: **When someone close to Harry comes back to life, will they be able to set things right or will Harry be doomed to suffer through the torture of the Dark Lord, his followers and an abusive life-mate.

**Warnings: diff warnings for diff chapters: **slash(don't read it if you don't like it), death, abuse, vampire

**Thank you JiyuKodai for bettaing .**

**_Care of Magical creatures , 5th year_**

"Crows are interestin magical creatures, th-"

"Crows aren't magical they're just stupid bloody birds." The young blonde male sneered to his professor. "Ah, that's where yer wrong Malfoy. Crows are as magical as any hippogriff or unicorn."

"How so professor?"

"Crows pretty much have ther same meanin' as the grim. They're looked at as ther bringer of death when they show up out of nowhere that is. Muggles an' wizards had once believed that when someone dies a crow carries their soul to ther land o' ther dead. Bu' sometimes, somethin' so horrible happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, ther crow can bring the soul back to put ther wrong things right."

**_Halloween Night, before 6th year_**

Hogwarts had yet to open this year, the attacks during 5th year made the opening delayed until mid November. Harry lay in his bed tossing and turning in his bed at number four Privet Drive. The Dark Lord and his followers were at it again. They were vicious tonight; Harry's scar glowing an angry red. His muted screams were proof of that. _Dinner_ … Harry heard within his thoughts. Nagini, saw a crow, deciding to hunt it while her master and his friends had their fun. Her master did not really participate, other than the occasional cruciatus curse, he merely watched, a cruel smirk gracing his lipless mouth.

Sirens rang loudly just outside. Dudley ran in just as the vision ended, pouncing on his gangly cousin. "There's a fire around the corner, Get up! Get up! Go see what's going on." Harry stumbled out of the house, thanks to Dudley almost literally tossing him out. He could see the fire trucks and the police just around the corner by Mrs. Figg's house. Looking into the sky he spotted the dark mark, unseen by non-magic folk, floating above the Prince house.

"What's the situation?" The police ran around collecting evidence from the crime scene. "We have a twenty-eight year old male, about six foot four going by the name of Magus Prince and one female, his wife, Emily Vindex-Prince. She's twenty-six and about five foot eight. There are no suspects." He handed the officer invitations. "It looks like they were going to celebrate their wedding anniversary. Who gets married on Halloween anyway?"

"They did." The two policemen turned when hearing a young man shouting at their co-workers as he pushed he way through the crowd.

"Please let me through… GUS!!" Harry ran to the stretcher, "Gus it's me, where's Emmy?"

"Mister Potter please step away," the tall, dark, strangely dressed man attempted to push him away.

"Harry," came a soft voice, "you must get out of here," the words came out in gasps, Magus looked to the officer, "Please, tell Emily to look after Harry, don't leave him alone." The officer looked sorrowfully at the patient, "I'll tell her." The paramedics, med-wizards in disguise, transported Magus into the vehicle, attaching all sorts of muggle instruments before driving away.

"You won't be telling her will you… where is she?"

"She's already been rushed to the hospital Mister Potter."

"How do you know my name?"

"I am Lieutenant Kingsley Shacklbolt, officer, auror and order of the phoenix member."

"Oh I remember you, how are they, may I speak with them?"

"There is no time right now Mister Potter, you need to get back to your house and stay there. It is too dangerous for you here. Your friends will be okay."

"You're lying to me and you lied to Gus… Emily's either dead or she's fighting a lost battle. You won't be able to deliver the message. Gus won't survive either. I saw what happened." Harry turned, tears glistening his emerald eyes, he walked back home.

Kingsley look horrified, "You were there!"

"No… I saw it through the link…"

"From your scar… Look Harry I don't know if they'll live but yes odds are against them."

"Wotcher 'Arry, Kings," Said Tonks solemnly. "I just got here."

"Tonks take Harry home; he's in for a long night. I'll contact Dumbledore." Tonks nodded, leading Harry away.

_**November 16, Morning before the Welcoming feast**_

All saints day found Harry taken from Privet Drive and to Grimmlaud Place. Sixteen days later he stood before two caskets. Emily struggled for fifty-five hours before her body gave out; Magus lasted seventy-two hours. It poured as the two caskets lowered into the ground. Harry stared, thankful for the rain. The tears were easier to hide that way. Briefly he heard the sound of billowing robes beside him. He had no need to look over to know who it was. They stood together in silence for a long while before it was finally time to go.

"I'm surprised you showed up."

"Contrary to common belief Mister Potter, I am human and like other humans, I too say farewell to relatives who perish, not that it is any of you concern. Now come, I've been ordered to escort you back to Hogwarts; your things have already been sent with Granger and Weasley. I don't have all day to wait for your miserable hide. Merlin knows what trouble you may get into while wallowing in self pity." Harry shrugged the snide remarks off, paying no mind to Professor Snape.

"She was pregnant you know… just a few months along." He continued to speak as they walked. "They were expecting twins… a boy and a girl."

"Mr. Potter do keep your trap shut, I do not wish to listen to you all the way to Hogwarts. Then yet we are still in the cemetery… pick a spot, I'm sure my brother and his wife wouldn't mind the company."

"You know they were perfect for each other, complimented each other in every. They were the perfect life mates. I wish I could have what they do but no I get stuck with _you_!" Harry fell to the ground, his hand against his cheek after being backhanded. "I said shut up Potter, or do you not comprehend that simple order?"

"You have no right to touch me!"

Snape grabbed Harry by the hair pulling him up to his feet. He grinned evilly, "On the contrary Mr. Potter I have every right," Harry could feel Snape's breath caressing his cheek. Snape tilted Harry's head to the side, fangs sinking painfully into the boy's neck. Harry whimpered, feeling blood leave him before Snape decided to lick the wound closed. "I advise you to remember your place from now on." With a flick of his wrist he shoved Harry to the ground and walked away leaving his life-mate to barely regain his composer and follow.

**A/N: **Okay Good Bad? Continue or no? Reviewers decide. Flamers go bother someone else, constructive criticism is encouraged. Thank you . And yes more will be explained about the Prince's in Later chapters.

Some recommended reading:

"The Marriage Stone" by: Josephine Darcy

"Fatal Innocence" by: bejou

"Seasons Change" by: Reader Addict

"Union of Doom" by: Steppenwoelfin

"Say You Love Me" by: Lola Little

I love their work. Their stories are so interesting and really grab you. So read them if you're not already.

(1) "People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." Sarah (The Crow)


	2. One Year Later

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from Harry Potter (DH would have been way better if I did) nor do I own the movie the crow.

**Summary:** When someone close to Harry comes back to life, will they be able to set things right or will Harry be doomed to suffer through the torture of the Dark Lord, his followers and an abusive life-mate.

**Warnings:** diff warnings for diff chapters: implied death, abuse, resurrection, short chapter

Thank you JiyuHatellKodai for bettaing.

* * *

**One Year Later**

A figure strolled through the cemetery. The air was cool and crisp, the ground soft from the early showers. The moon had shown bright lighting up the path for the figure. Stopping at his destination he placed a pink and white rose down at the grave of Magus Prince. He laid a small bouquet on the grave of Emily Vindex-Prince then he stood in front for a moment of silence.

"I really miss you guys. There are so many things going on that I don't know what to do anymore. Ron and Hermione have their own lives to take care of especially with school and the wedding. They're so happy and I can't bring myself to bother them. Sometimes I wish I had what they did. I probably could have if I was able to stay with Ginny but alas you know how well that went. I wish things were different. I wish that it had been my house they raided and not yours. The Dursley's don't deserve a happy life and I… it's just not fair." Harry removes his glasses to wipe away his tears then he chuckles to himself, "Great, I'm reduced to babbling in front of stones. I don't even think you guys can hear me but if you can… know that I'm sorry." A crow landed on Emily's headstone as Harry replaced his glasses. The crow cooed as it stared at him and at that moment, for some strange reason, Harry was content. "Goodbye, my friends." He tossed an owl treat to the crow who happily accepted. "You wouldn't be one of Hargrid's crows that bit me a few years ago would you?" He asked the bird just tilted his head, cooing then started pecking the grave stone. Harry just shook his head, smiling sadly as he walked away.

Harry continued strolling through the night, somehow ending up somewhere in downtown London.

"Shouldn't you be at school Mr. Potter?" Harry turned around quickly. Emerald met onyx.

"Shouldn't you Professor?" Harry did not bother to wait for an answer. Turning away to head in a different direction, giving a small yelp when Snape yanked him back.

"You didn't answer my question Potter?" He sneered.

Harry would not back down even though every fiber of his being was screaming for him to scream rape and run. "And you haven't answered mine sir."

"Foolish boy I will not ask you again. Now answer the question or suffer the consequences." Harry felt himself shiver. "I-I…"

"Well spit it out we don't have all night to wait for his royal highness."

"I went to see them."

"Whom did you see Mister Potter?"

"Gus and Emmy," he replied softly. "I brought them flowers."

"Why did you not ask to go instead of going off on your own? Do you realize Hogwarts is in an uproar with you missing, so much that the headmaster sent me here to recover your hide? Do you even consider how dangerous it is? For Merlin's sake, what if one of the Death Eaters had gotten wind of you missing and used it to their advantage? Idiot Gryffindor! Do you ever use your brain?" Snape looked absolutely feral and Harry was without a doubt frightened but his anger was stronger.

"You don't even care. I'm nothing more to you than a blood bank and a bed warmer. You wouldn't have taken me if I asked. You just would've degraded me as usual and pushed me aside. You once told me despite what I thought you were human. So tell me Snape," His voice dripped with venom, "exactly what part of you is human in that bloody vampire body of yours? It can't be your heart because you DON'T HAVE ONE! NOT EVEN A LITTLE TINY BLACK ONE, JUST AN EMPTY SPACE OF NOTHINGNESS." Harry fell roughly to the ground, his glasses falling somewhere beside him. He held his hand to his cheek, watery eyes fixed on Snape.

"Now you listen and listen carefully. You _will_ stop this nonsense. You have a reckless and uncouth way of doing things and this behavior must stop. It will no longer be tolerated. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Potter?" Cold obsidian eyes bore into emerald ones. "I said Mr. Potter, Do I _make_ myself clear?"

"Clear as glass Sir."

"Insolent-," Snape grabbed Harry by the collar steering him in the direction of a small diner. Upon entering he shoved the boy into a booth. A waitress came by with menus for them to look through. Harry started at him utterly confused. Snape looked through the menu not bothering to look up at the boy. "Obviously you haven't eaten so pick something. The sooner you do, the sooner you eat and the sooner we get back to school." Harry opened his mouth to respond, "Don't even bother saying that you're not hungry; now order."

The crow pecked at the stone. Rain started to fall with wisps of lightening flashing through the sky. Peck- Peck- Peck. A small creak could be heard as the ground started coming up forming an odd hole becoming wider and wider. Feminine hands grasp the surface, scratching at it. Lifting her body… the figure struggled to get above ground. She let out an agonizing howl.

Meanwhile another unsuspecting family was being torn apart, the dark mark blazing high in the sky. Harry had just finished eating as the potions master paid the bill. They left the diner, not getting too far when they heard screams. "DEATH EATERS ARE ON THE PROWL!!" screamed one man. "THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK!" screamed another. Snape pulled Harry close, almost smashing the boy against his chest, then apparated away before they could be seen.

* * *

**A/N:** college is killing me!!! Sorry this is late and short. Good/Bad… Keep it? Toss it? Please review and if you only story alert it thanks but reviews would be nice pretty please and thank you

Crow diehard fans don't get your hopes too up, don't need the pressure ; but I will try my best to make the fic worth reading for you.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, honestly I really thought no one would like it so I could let the fic "wither and die" like my other fic… but the readers showed me XD


	3. Risen

Well here's chapter three. Thank you to my two chapter 2 reviewers… well three but Chrissy doesn't count b/c she didn't review she just threatened me. Don't worry I'll beat you with a stick when you come over for the holidays mwahahahaha

Anyway Ch1 is dedicated to my beta Jiyu Kodai whom is still my beta Ch2 is dedicated to my very first reviewer Shadow Adams and this chapter is dedicated to Reader Addict for reviewing more than once and I was too lazy to put the names in a hat and pick them XD jk!

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own HP or The Crow. This is non-profit.

**Warnings:** rape (not harry or snape sorry), AU, slash and it's pretty graphic yet not graphic at the same time.

_**Bold Italic is flashbacks/memories**_

Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Risen

The figure stumbled through the ally way, shredding her gown away. She grabbed anything that may be of use, ignoring various cries around her. A band of Death Eater's had decided to raid the city. Many homes and buildings held the dark mark over them.

Sitting in a secluded pub in Knocturne Alley the four offending Death Eaters sat gloating about the nights events. Bellatrix Lestrange, smiling her most wicked of smiles, was licking the blood off one of her many knives. To her right sat Lucius Malfoy, his platinum blond hair tied back; a fancy goblet in his hand filled with the finest of wines. To Lestrange's left sat Fenrir Greyback, teeth glistening dangerously with his smile. In front of the strange trio sat Peter Pettigrew. The sniveling little rat kept quiet, trying to refrain from getting too excited or else face the consequences.

Malfoy stared at his sister-in-law with vague disgust, "Bella, how can you stand the taste of those vile creatures. Not to mention it is very unsanitary," He said while snapping his fingers for the house elf to pour more wine into her goblet.

"Oh shut your pie 'ole Lucius," she took the goblet of wine lifting it into the air, "To 'alloween, my new favorite 'oliday," she said gulping the wine in one go.

"To Halloween," Malfoy repeated drinking his wine. Greyback followed suit chugging his fire whiskey down and erupting in laughter afterwards, Lestrange and Malfoy joining leaving Pettigrew to smile nervously.

So much had changed in a year. The house remained unsold. The grass grew to an untamed height; the windows were boarded up giving the house a foreboding look. Stumbling through the door, she closed it and made her way up the stairs to where the attack happened.

She opened the bedroom door. Everything was a mess; papers everywhere, valuables and furniture burned and broken. "Meow," Emily looked down; a fluffy black cat rubbed itself against her legs. "Michael," she whispered, picking up the cat. Memories flashed through her mind.

_**-Knock- -Knock- -Knock- -Knock-**_

_**Wakey****wakey, it's time to play!" Bellatrix Lestrange jumped on the bed, the wand under the pillow falling behind the bed when it shook. Emily screamed trying to get away only to be pinned down by Greyback**_

**_"No, no missy! You're staying right here."_**

**_Emily screamed and pleaded for him to stop; hearing the rip of her clothes and feeling the air hit her body. _**

She dropped the cat. Michael meowed in distain before running off. Emily held her head in her hands dropping to her knees. She put her hands down touching random things from photos to broken glass.

She held a picture frame in her hand.

**_"Have you no class? Honestly," Lucius Malfoy picked up the picture frame looking at it in disgust._**

_**"Just havin' a lil extra fun is all. We all know yer****waitin for the boy ta come, so let me have my fun with this one," Greyback replied. Malfoy scoffed.**_

She climbed onto the bed, taking in the scent of the sheets.

**_The pain as Greyback entered her in one swoop. Tears streamed her face, "Magus! Help… please stop."_**

She fell off the bed, crawling to the dresser.

**_"Oh pity, pity little baby hurts," Bellatrix' pouted briefly then slowly her lips turned upwards, parting to show her gleaming teeth. She held a dagger to Emily's neck, lightly sliding it down past her breasts, licking the blood as she went. A rat watching them silently secretly gets aroused. Little Peter wanted some fun too but under the master's orders he had to only observe what went on. _**

Emily shuddered backing the wall, bracing herself against the lamp.

**_Her body was turned over. Greyback entered another way tearing her apart. He clawed her back, his fangs sunk into her shoulder; he loved the tightness around him. _**

**_"Emily?"_**

**_"Magus," she sobbed. Magus enters the room wand in hand. "Expelliamus!" Lucius shoved the man out the door against the wall. _**

Emily gasps falling out of the room. She grasps the fallen wand.

**_"Now, now, we shall have none of that."_**

**_"You let her go!"_**

**_"Not until you both pay for your brother's betrayal." Lucius mutters a spell, relieving Magus of his clothes and rendering his arms and legs immobile. _**

**_"My brother's done nothing to you." _**

_**"We shall see about that," Lucius****unzippers his pants, taking out his hard dick and spreads Magus' legs apart, thrusting hard into the tight hole. Magus bites his lip to keep from screaming, trying to concentrate on how to get to his wife. **_

"NO!" Emily screams, watching the memories fill her mind. She shakes her head stepping back to the edge of the landing, falling down the stairs the way her husband did when Lucius finished with him, landing on glass and the dried out blood. She felt some of the glass pierce her skin. She looked at her now bloodied hands with interest. The imbedded glass popped out making the wounds free to close and the blood disappear back into her hands. "Caw," Emily looked at the crow, making eye contact. She knew what must be done.

"Why didn't you let us stay behind? We could have helped!" Harry was beyond angry. More innocent lives were gone and he could have helped someone, at least one person, one life… but no! His mate decided to flee.

"There was nothing you could have done Potter and need I remind you that you weren't supposed to be out at all!" To say that Severus Snape was fuming would be a severe understatement. How dare the brat think they'd fight after he snuck out to begin with? What if the Dark Lords followers found him before he did? All hope for the wizarding world would have been shattered. He needed to leave and some answers, he knew exactly where to get them. "You are to stay here. When I get back we will continue this conversation." He left before Harry could protest. Snape strengthened the wards so that no one could enter and Harry would not leave. He knew that if he stayed with the boy any longer all his self control would vanish.

Bellatrix strolled into Mundungus' thrift shop, holding a few items to sell. "How much can I get for this ring?"

"Not much… it's not even real gold."

She pouted, "Come on Dungy there's got to be something you can do. How about this cloak? It's dragon's hide leather and fire fox fur."

"Is this blood Bella?"

"Come on you wretched thief."

"Okay, I'll give ya a hundred sickles for it."

"What! Sickles?"

"Fine, five galleons and a hundred sickles, take it or leave it."

She grabbed the back of wizarding money. "You cheap ass son-of-a-bitch."

"Lock up when you leave Bella."

"Oh I'll lock it up real good fat ass." Bellatrix stepped out of the store closing the gate and closed the lock. It was probably the only descent thing she did in her life.

* * *

**A/n:** sorry not much Snarry in here, there will be more in the next chapter. I'm sure you've all realized by now that this fic has two stories and plots going on. Also this fic only uses the ideas and themes of the 1st Crow movie and not the characters so don't expect it to be exact. Thanks for reading! 

Please share your views on this. If there's anything you'd like to see in this fic, please let me know. I'm open to any suggestions. Flames are not wanted, never are, however; constructive criticism is welcomed.


	4. Graffiti Pistoled Rings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or the Crow.

Thank you Jiyu Kodai for betaing and this chapter is dedicated to Ashley my new friend.

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. For high school people, be happy you are not in college, if I did not need that stupid little piece of paper to get a job I liked I would so say Screw It! There is not much Snarry in this one, just a lot of violence. The next will have Sev and Harry. In addition, you will learn more about what Sev's Deal is. Not to mention plot one is coming soon as well as plot two. The more you review the more snarry there will be, the faster I finish this story and the faster I put up my next snarry with **NO** O.C. characters in it and lots of smut. drools Though you might only see it on AdultFanFiction because FF.N will sure ban me XD.

Voldemort makes an appearance as well as Nagini.

**Warnings:** Violence and mentions of rape, abuse etc etc

**No Flames they are inappropriate and juvenile.**

* * *

"Bloody wanker's lucky I didn't lynch 'em." She stopped for a moment. "Why didn't I? I could've found a new pawn shop." She pouted.

Laughter; Laughter rang through the alley. Bellatrix turned around to see a looming dark figure slowly approaching her. "Come to play?" The Figure just smiled. "What are you? A dead clown? Aren't you a bit old for Halloween?" She received no answer but a smile. "Stupid muggle… thinks she's so funny ay… we'll just see." Bellatrix withdrew her knives, licking the blade of one of them. "Buy don't worry I'll make sure you suffer quite a bit before you die."

"You already have," Quiet but subtle, the figure spoke. "My, my all ready having the memory of an old hag." Bellatrix threw the knife. "Whoops… looks like you can't aim either." She stepped closer and another knife is thrown at her. "Try again," then another, "Try harder." The figure simply moved her head to the side to avoid the next knife. "Missed me, missed me now you've gotta kiss me." She shoved Bellatrix back onto a short spike she wordlessly conjured and ensnaring the woman's lips.

Blood trickled down the corners of Bellatrix's mouth. She tried in vain to get the girl off. The kiss broke, "What's the matter Bella? You seemed to like it last year. Don't you remember or does the poor ickle baby not like the fact that it is your blood being spilt and not mine?" She said venomously. Their eyes locked.

"You…" Realization hit her. "But you're dead, there's no way."

"Oh there's a way. I came back to destroy you. Unlike you baby Bella I never forgot. I can still feel the pain of being split into two. I still feel the way you took the knife, slicing my body open with glee, the feel of your tongue lapping at my blood and the taste of it when you kissed me." Emily grabbed a knife from Bellatrix, holding it above her, "Now it's your turn… Enjoy." The dagger came down.

* * *

Vacant eyes stared at the ceiling. _"I think we broke her,"_ The hooded figure hissed.

_"I love her eyes; pretty,"_ said his companion. The snakes tongue tickled the open eye as she hissed.

_"Eat up Nagini."_

_"Thank you Master."_

Lucius strolled into the room. "My Lord, the Leaky Cauldron fell down, went boom."

"Boom? What a shame."

"There were few Weasley's here and there, not to mention poor Tom."

"Which Weasley's? I imagine some of their children are still in school."

"Arthur and his wench Molly were accounted for. I believe their eldest was also there with his wife."

"This should make things somewhat less complicated and who were your muggles of choice tonight?"

"The Granger's of course." Lucius smiled. "Young Draco was most thrilled though I sensed he wished it to be the chit instead."

"Young Draco attended."

"Of course he did. He used one of the secret passages to get there."

"He will make a fine addition to our organization if he passes his … initiation."

* * *

Mundungus sat on his stool at his register, counting his money, puffing on a cigar.

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK-

"Stupid mother fucker," he mumbled. "WE'RE CLOSED!"

-KNOCK- -KNOCK- -KNOCK-

"I SAID WE'RE CLOSED!"

The gate door slide open. "Great what does this guy want?" The figure continued to knock. "WHAT PART OF CLOSED DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?"

The figure gave up, kicking the door open and almost off its hinges. "Suddenly I heard a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. You heard me rapping, right." The crow entered, landing on a random shelf. "Sorry love," She spoke with mock cheer, "But I don't believe in closed."

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking for a ring; it was pawned off a year ago by a Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange."

"She pawns off a lot of things."

"Maybe this will jog your memory," She swiftly took out the dagger from her pocket, stabbing into the man's left hand.

"Dear MERLIN!"

"Isn't this a surprise, a wizard pawnbroker in a muggle city? How interesting. I guess it has to be expected. You seem to be the low of the low." She twisted the knife in his hand. "Now where is the ring?"

"I ain't telling you a bloody thing! Avada Kedavara!" The curse hit her straight in the chest.

"Ow! Now that wasn't very nice." Her skin scorched and bled from the gaping hole. "I don't think that curse was supposed to do that." The hole closed and the blood reabsorbed itself into her body, leaving unblemished skin. She grabbed his wand, snapping it in half.

"Oh bollocks."

* * *

"What happened to Mrs. Lestrange?"

"I believe, as muggles say, she has been 'snuffed' out."

The Minister of Magic looks distastefully at the painted crow on the brick wall. "What's that?"

"It is Blood Minister but if you'd like you may write it off as a muggle drawing, graffiti is what they call it."

"Mark my words Dumbledore; I will get to the bottom of this. I know that you are behind it all." Dumbledore smiled walking away.

Emily tore the store apart, occasionally throwing something sharp at Mundungus, the latest sharp object landing between his legs. "Where are the rings?"

Using his free hand, Mundungus pointed to the back. "Over there, bottom shelf in a tin." He took the knife out and began bandaging his hand.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" She patted his cheek then moseyed her way over to the shelf. She took out the tin, opening the lid and picked up each individual ring.

"No." –cling- "No." –cling- "No." –cling- "No." –cling-

* * *

_**"Gus, where are we going?"**_

_**"You'll see, just keep your eyes closed." He led her over a few stones before stopping. She could hear water all around her. "Okay… Open them."**_

_**Emily opened her eyes to see she was in the middle of a lake. The sky was immaculate, filled with stars, the moon shinning so bright, lighting up the lake but what astounded her stood drinking water. A family of unicorns gathered for their nightly drink. "They're beautiful." Her eyes waters at the beauty of it all. **_

_**"I thought you might like it. Though now I wish, I showed you that last and showed you this first. I'm afraid it's not as breathtaking." **_

_**Emily turned to face Magus, who raised his hands for her to see, now her tears fell. Magus kneeled down on one knee. "Emily-Ann Vindictus, will you do the honor of being my wife and bond mate?" **_

_**"Oh Merlin… Yes Magus, it would be my greatest honor to marry you." He placed the ring on her finger and kissed as if he would die without her.**_

_**FLASH**_

_**"Wow Emmie, it's so pretty. I'm so happy for you!"**_

_**"Thank you Harry, it means a lot."**_

_**"Harry, I know that you're young and we may need to take big precautions, but would you do the honor of being my best man?"**_

_**"Yes!" He flung himself at the couple.**_

* * *

Emily put the ring on a chain around her neck. She grabbed a riffle, putting all the left over rings in it and grabbed the ones she tossed aside. Emily took a can of gas, pouring it everywhere especially around Mundungus. "Now you're gonna tell me where all of Bella's friends hang out."

"The Leaky Cauldron until they burned it, now they meet at the Three Broomsticks. Her brother-in-law Lucius owns an apartment above it."

"Take anything you want, just don't kill me please!" She took the rings tossing them at him one at a time.

"Each one of these rings is a life, a life you helped to destroy."

"I'm begging you not to kill me."

"I won't kill you; your job is to go to Lucius and his friends to tell them Death is coming soon. Tell them Emily Prince sends her regards'." She walks away, grabbing a familiar viola case, the weight of it letting her know everything was still in there.

"Walk out of here, they're gonna erase your arse! You hear that Mud-blood! YOU MUD-BLOOD!"

"Is that gasoline I smell?"

"No…no-NO!" Mundungus ran to the side door as she pulled the trigger. The whole shop exploded into fierce flames.

* * *

**A/N:** All familiar lines from the Crow belong to its creator; I just borrowed it.

Lucius is supposed to be somewhat deranged thus the line "Lucius strolled into the room. 'My Lord, the Leaky Cauldron fell down, went boom.'"

It shows a side he normally wouldn't show in public. The line itself is also from the movie, "Arcade Games fell down, went boom."

Ask questions I'll answer, no flames but constructive criticism is welcomed as well as any review. =.=


	5. Note

Dear AFF and FFN Readers,

I regret to inform you that my Snarry version of The Crow will be discontinued, at least this version of it. There's too much Emily in it and not enough Harry and Snape. If there's going to be a lot of one character, I'd rather that character be Hermione or even Luna (though Luna would be harder to portray in this role) or even Ginny. Actually why not… I have a poll for my readers. Whom would you like to take Emily's place, Hermione or Ginny? Cast your vote!

Happy Saint Patrick's Day!

Best,

Dark Gothic / Gothic Tigress


End file.
